


This Identity

by Moonscar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injury, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Secret Identity, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: Peter wasn't expecting his day to be so hectic.It was just a usual Thursday at school. That morning he had over-slept, simply because his alarm decided it didn't want to work that day. Afterwards, he rushed through breakfast and Steve had given him his lunch, which he insisted on making him. He had rushed off outside to get in the car so Happy could drive him to school. He ended up arriving to school the moment the first bell had rung and made it in class just a second before the second bell rang.So, your typical Thursday, at least for Peter it was.





	This Identity

Peter wasn't expecting his day to be so hectic.

It was just a usual Thursday at school. That morning he had over-slept, simply because his alarm decided it didn't want to work that day. Afterward, he rushed through breakfast and Steve had given him his lunch, which he insisted on making him. He had rushed off outside to get in the car so Happy could drive him to school. He ended up arriving to school the moment the first bell had rung and made it in class just a second before the second bell rang.

So, your typical Tuesday, at least for Peter it was. Tuesdays were always worst than Mondays for Peter. They always seemed to drag out longer and it seemed that, without fail , they always have more work due on that day. 

People always talked about how mad Mondays were, but Mondays were the victims of because they punctuated first day of work or school after a weekend, but the real villains were Tuesdays.

Then, the day continued as usual, Flash teasing him between classes, MJ greeting him in the hallway during the second break, and Ned always being a constant, whether it be in class in during breaks. 

Then, in 4th period, Tony had texted him in class saying that he needed him in battle. Now that's when the day went from normal to weird in a matter of seconds. This occurrence was strange considering the fact that Tony was very adamant on Peter going to school, and only truly disrupted that when it was an urgent situation. Peter felt his anxiety spike for a moment before quickly shoving all his science books in his bag and zipping it up swiftly. Distantly, he felt slightly bummed out for having to leave his favorite class so early, but he needed to weigh his priorities, and he couldn't deny to give Tony his help. Especially if you consider the fact that he already knew everything being taught in class.

Peter quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and glanced back at Ned for a fleeting moment, catching his understanding gaze before rushing out of the classroom, and he thinks that he shouted out a half-assed excuse of 'family emergency' or something of the sort, he really wasn't sure, because all her could hear was the loud beating of his heart in his ears as he rushed outside of the classroom and down the halls. 

He was so gonna be getting detention for that later this week.

As Peter rushed through the hallways, the thought of texting Tony back didn't even cross his mind, all he could think about was getting in his suit and contacting Tony then through their AI's, which would most likely make things allot quicker. Soon enough Peter was outside of his school and rushing towards his usual alleyway. He was quick to strip of his clothing and pull on his Spider-Man suit, tripping and stumbling quite a bit in his hast to just  _get in the god damn suit._

Once it was pulled over his shoulders it quickly hugged at his body nicely. It wasn't suffocatingly tight as you would expect it to be. He pulled on the mask over his face and was instantly greeted by Karen's voice

''Hello Peter, school is still in, are you in distress? I sense a slightly accelerated heart rate. " Karen asked, concern lacing his voice, making her sound like she was actually human. Just because she was an AI didn't make Peter care any less about her, but it did make him worry less about her, since she lived through technology.

" No, I'm fine Karen, Tony asked for my help. Can you connect him to a call please? " Peter asked Karen politely before quickly throwing him bag in the air and webbing it up towards the wall. He had learned his lesson with webbing it up to dumpster. Whenever he did that it tended to get stolen. Karen quickly stated that she was connecting a call. Tony answered on the first ring.

" Spider-Man! We need you on the scene right now! " Were Tony's first words to him and Spider-Man nodded slightly and quickly started swinging through the city, Karen placing a map in the corner of his 'screen' to easily locate where Tony and most likely the other Avengers were. 

" Okay! I'm coming! What's happening right now Tony? " Peter asked, his worry seeming into his words as the  _you never ask for help during school hours_ was left unspoken between the two. Peter would most likely found out why soon enough.

" This weird guy with a multitude of limbs is causing a huge scene in the city right now. There are to many civilians around for us to even try to take him out. Clint and Sam are helping around to evacuate while we're trying to keep him near everything he has already destroyed. He said something about Spider-Man but I wasn't really able to catch it. Do you happen to know anything about him? " Tony asked, his voice slightly strained most likely in the middle of battle even as they spoke right now.

Peter sort of had a brain fart for a moment when he heard 'guy with a multitude of limbs'. That had to be Doc.Oct, it couldn't be anyone else. Oh god, he knew his identity. Doctor Octavius knew his identity and could out him to the Avengers at any point during this battle. Then they would find out all he did and oh god they would knowtheywouldknowtheywouldknow- 

It was weird in a was, having a Villain know his identity, and the Avengers don't, save for Tony of course.

Peter wasn't sure when, but a voice suddenly filled his ears, sounding sort of far away as he landed on top of a building.

" -an, are you okay?! What happened?! " Tony shouted, worry clear in voice, but Peter simply shook his head even though Tony most likely couldn't see him right now. He quickly sucked in a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm himself. He quickly caught a bit of his bearings and jumped off the building, shooting out a web to continue along the path towards the battle. He could panic about this later, right now he needed to keep a himself at a level mind. 

" Nothing happened Mr.Stark, I'm fine " Peter said, not really sure if he was trying to convince himself or Tony in that moment " but yeah, I know him, he used to work on Prosthetic limbs to help people who were amputee's, and just when he made a break-through, the government cut the funds letting him create more, so he turned evil. Iv'e been against him a few times... He doesn't tend to mess around " Peter said and let out a shaky sigh. 

 " Okay, thanks Spider-Man, get here quick " Tony said, and before Peter could even think to mention the fact that his identity was in danger, Tony had hung up the call. Peter let out a silent sigh and spoke up to Karen.

"You think he will let me have the day off tomorrow for emotional trauma? "

~~~~Spider-Man arrived at the scene soon enough and it was a whole disaster and a half. Civilians were running away from the fight still, but there were some who were inevitably breaking down in the streets and he could make out the vague figures of Nat and Sam running around, helping people out of the line of fire and leading any injured people to others who could help them. Soon enough he was connected to all the ear-pieces.

" Hey guys! Where do you need my help? " He asked, swinging down to help a small group of people outside of a restaurant near fight. They weren't able to get out since they was some rubble covering all exits. He quickly pushed it off, ignoring the dust of concrete rising up into his nose, willing to bring back back memories. He quickly led them out as a voice a voice answered. 

" Spider-Man! We need you on the battle-field! Help any civilians on the way! I think your webs might be able to hold to this dudes extra limbs! " Steve answered through the com's. Peter felt dread in the pit of his stomach. He had sort of hoped he wouldn't have to even face Doc.Oct, but that had clearly been wishful thinking. He had been called to battle for a reason, and that reason wasn't to avoid the villain in this whole ordeal. Peter didn't let his dread show through as he answered, because the last thing he needed were concerned Avengers coming after him.

" Of course! On it Captain! " Spider-Man said, excitement shining through in his voice, even though it was fake. He had to keep up an act though, and at this point he had gotten pretty good at it, because even Spider-Man had bad days. He heard a faint groan and a complaint but he didn't pay it any mind as he helped a little girl and handed her towards her hysterical mother, leading them away from the dangers. The little girl seemed fine, just scared, so Peter waved at her kindly before swinging away and towards the fight.

Soon after he crossed a dog digging at the pavement in a futile attempt to get their owner unstuck from under a car that seemed to have been crushed in it's middle, effectively keeping the person under it stuck. He quickly landed near them and the dog was whining and crying and Peter swore he saw actual tears in their eyes. Peter glanced at the dog and now noticed that the dog had a Service Dog coat wrapped around it's body, the words proudly presented in bold letters. Peter kneeled down for a moment and pat their head comfortingly before speaking to the Service Dog.

" I don't know if you can understand me. But I need you to drag your owner out from under the car, okay buddy? " Peter said and the Dog whined again. Peter lifted up the car with both hands and surprisingly, the dog grabbed at their owners arm and dragged them out from under it carefully and with clear effort. Once the owner was out Peter let the car drop. He quickly knelled down to the, surprisingly, still conscious owner who seemed to be trying to sit up, but eventually gave up and lay their head back on the pavement. Peter mindlessly petted the dog. Peter spoke into the comm once again.

" Guys I need medical over at my location " Peter said, not even bothering to hear their response before directing his attention to the dog owner and speaking up.

" So, what's your name? I'm Spider-Man " Peter said with a slight cheer to his voice. He could leave, but he wanted to stay before medical arrived, to make sure the man was okay. Also to try and keep him conscious, because the man no doubt had a concussion. 

" Albert Elvre " The man spoke up, voice strained with clear pain as the m- Albert pet his dog. At least he could move his arms, that was already a good sign.

" I was talking to the dog " Peter joked slightly, a slight smile adorning his lips as he tried to distract the man from the pain he was in. The man let out a hoarse laugh before coughing.

" I see then, this is Fioshia, but I can her Fio " Albert said, speaking about the dog with clear pride, and the dog barked to show that she heard him and Albert chuckled softly once again. He went to speak up again but was interrupted by medical rushing over and placing him in a gurney. The dog started barking loudly, but Albert made a hand-gesture towards her with seemed to make her shut up. He waved at Peter as he was rushed off towards an Ambulance, Fioshia following close behind. 

Peter smiled slightly and waved back before swinging away, finally arriving to the fight that he was supposed to be at probably minutes ago. He didn't know how long he had been with Albert, but it was most likely just a few minutes, but a few minutes is enough. 

As he arrived the first thing he saw was Rhodey being knocked by a wild metal limb, and Peter went to web him to a wall, only for Rhodey to catch himself in the air. Peter let out a silent sigh of relief, although the relief only lasted for a short moment before he heard a familiar, yet unwelcomed voice call out to him. 

" Peter! How nice to see you here! I can say, I haven't seen you in awhile! " Doctor Octavius exclaimed and Peter will swore that he saw everything halt for a moment. All the Avengers seemed to have stopped, if only for a milli-second, and Oct's ever grinning face was looking up at him with a knowing glint, or at least Peter thought there was a knowing glint behind those goggles.

" I don't know what your talking about Doctor! " Peter exclaimed, but he wasn't fooling anyone now. His voice was just a tad to high-pitched, even with the confidence that sounded through. He webbed up on of the metal limbs, or at least tried to, it was moving a bit to quickly to him to get a good grip on it.

" Peter, how does he know your...? " Tony didn't even finish his sentence, but what he was trying to say was clear enough to everyone. How did this Villain know Peter's actual identity. Well, all hope wasn't lost. If the Avengers asked he could always just... bullshit his way through it all, right? There were surely a thousand other Peter's out there in the world, they couldn't pin-point him at the 15 year old nerd, Peter Parker.

Peter didn't answer straight away, so Octavius did it for him.

" You see! He helped me in my lab create these beauties. Granted, he wasn't there much since he was always out Spider-Manning, but he still helped me make them, I just made a few improvements " Octavius said lightly, as though he wasn't tearing Peter's life away bit my bit in each moment.

" But you know, I was one of the few people to let a 14 year give me advice, and it payed off so well " Octavius said and took advantage of Peter's momentary shock. Even as his Spidey-Sense screamed at him to shoot another web and  _get away,_ he just couldn't. All of a sudden all the air was knocked out of his lungs as his body smacked into a building. He felt his eyes slowly close as he fell. Only to be caught again by the waist by a cold metal. 

He heard faint shouting in the back-round but with the distinct ringing in his ears, he couldn't pinpoint who it was, but he thought it might be a team member. He hoped it was.

For a fleeting moment he hoped it was Tony, but then he heard the distinctly familiar laughter of his past friend and he knew it was Oct who had caught him. As Peter shook himself from his Stupor, he spoke up.

" You now and the you back then were so different! Doctor Octavius and Otto are two very different people! You changed Octavius, I was trying to help other people, we had plans to  _help others_. Then you throw all the thrust I gave you in my face and become  _this!_ " Peter yelled, and for a single moment, he saw Oct's lips twitch down-ward, only for it to rise back up once again, seeming more forced.

" I'm surprised you can still talk after hitting that building so hard, but that's always what you did. Talk and talk and  _talk._  " Octavius said, the last word sounded menacing, and Peter felt as though he spoke another word, he would pay for it.

So what did he do?

He spoke 

"That was allot more polite than the usual 'shut the hell up' I usually get. Well, they tend to say a much meaner word that just hell, but you get the point " Peter said, and the next thing he knew, he was being thrown towards a building, as just as he braced himself for impact he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

And this time he knew it was Tony catching him, because Tony would always catch him when he fell.

With that thought, Peter let the darkness envelope him

When he came back to, it was a hell of a lot more painful.

The moment he even got a semblance of consciousness he felt a soaring pain through his whole body. What had caused it? Why was he in pain? He tried to grip for any memories as to why he would be in so much pain, but nothing came up for a moment, but then it slowly came back to him. Doctor Octavius, his identity, Albert and Fioshia, the building.

Peter suddenly jolted upwards, his whole body screaming in protest and he let out a pained whined. He had been in the middle of battle, oh god, the others were probably in danger and here he was passing out on them they called him in for help. Well, some help he was- He quickly felt for his Web Shooters only to panic even more when he didn't find them. What if he had been kidnapped by Oct? He wasn't the same man he used to know, he wouldn't hesitate at anything to get what he wants.

Soon enough he opened his eyes, hissing at the light. He heard faint voices, and hands trying to push him back down but he refused to let himself be pushed down. He quickly grabbed onto the person holding his arm and threw them across the room in his panic and punched the other person reaching for him. He shuffled out of the bed before falling to the floor in a mess of limbs and a thin bed-sheet

He scrambled to his feet and scanned the room, finally having opened his eyes. He panted as he got in a fighting stance, his vision swimming. Just as his vision evened out he was able to recognize the people in the room. Clint was on the floor, a hole in the wall behind him, and it was oddly Clint- Shaped. Tony stood by the bed, clutching his abdomen and Steve stood at the foot of the bed, Natasha sat on a chair further away and Bucky stood next to his boyfriend. Rhodey was also seated in a love-seat near the door.

Peter stared at them in confusion for a few moments before it finally clicked in his head. He hadn't been kidnapped, they had brought him back to med-bay. And those people touching him weren't some minions, that was Tony and Clint. Peter let out a sigh as his legs collapsed under him, Steve reaching for him as he crumbled to the floor, faintly he heard Clint speak up.

" At least we know his instincts are intact " Clint said as he stood up slowly, but Peter didn't pay him any mind as Steve carefully led him back to the bed. Peter slumped down on it without complaint and layed down, his pain seeming to increase ten-fold now that the adrenaline rush had passed.

As Peter layed back down, he glanced at everyone in the room and let out a sigh, glancing down at his lap, fiddling with the bed-sheet that Bucky had pulled over him once more. He stalled for about a minute or two before finally speaking up, not being about to stand the tense silence that filled the room. 

" I guess you guys have questions...? " Peter asked, even though he already knew the answer. Of course they had questions. They had just learned that Spider-Man is a 15 year old that apparently 'helped' Doctor Octavius with his killer limbs in the past. They sort of deserved an explanation at this point. They hadn't pushed for answers in the past, but now they had a right to do so.

In response, Steve rubbed his temple slightly " Tony explained everything to us, since you were out for quite awhile... but he mentioned that he didn't know about your relations with Doctor Octavius., which could have been a serious threat to us, and civilians " Steve said, his tone growing a bit more harsh at the last part. No matter how much they all liked the kid, he had still aided a villain and they couldn't see past it, they needed answers if they were to continue working with Spider-Man.

Peter fidgeted with his bed-sheet, creating small tears in the fabric as he seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking up.

" I... I was 14 when he offered me a position to work with him. He mentioned that he could pay me as long as it gets forwarded to my Aunt and I instantly accepted, since May has to work so many extra hours to get enough money to pay for rent, so I was happy to bring some pressure off her shoulders, especially if I was doing something I loved " Peter paused for a moment before continuing.

" We were working on making prosthetic limbs for amputee's, mostly veterans " Peter said, sparing a glance at Rhodey and Bucky before continuing.

" And for a long time we worked, I was often late because of Spider-Man, which he had figured out about because I had been working on my suit at the lab, but he had never taken off of my pay even though the city was clearly slowly draining out money away from us, which left us with allot of financial difficulties. One day, when we had finally made a break-through, and had gotten it all to work smoothly, they told us that they were cutting off all of our funds since we had violated allot of rules "

"After that, Doctor Otto discovered that he had a degenerative neurological disorder, which would slowly dwindle at all of his motor functions. He told me and it pushed me to work harder for him. Even with all of our funds cut off, he was able to get a company to help fund us, but he refused to tell me which one. He started changing, slowly but surely. He became more erratic with his research and easily angered. Soon enough he had those long limbs he uses up and working. I realized things were changing and I begged him to not do anything dangerous, something that can halt all he has worked for hard for. He reassured me that he wouldn't, but not long afterwards, he became Doctor Octavius... I tend to see these two as different people. Doctor Otto was nice and generous and let me be a kid, didn't get mad when I messed up and understood our financial struggles, but Docotr Octavius is manipulative and cruel and easily lashes out and he is a liar. " Peter said and let out a short breath of air. An eerie silence filled the room and he glanced up, noting the different expressions on everyone's faces.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Clint spoke up, god bless that man.

" Well, I guess that clears everything up, you just ended up getting caught in a bad situation when you had good intentions, right guys? " Clint said, his last words clearly pressuring the others to agree with him. Most people nodded mutely in agreement, but Steve spoke up anyways.

" Kid, if this goes out to the public, we'll need some proof of what you told us... I believe you, but others might not be so kind " Steve said and Peter waved his hands helplessly before finally uttering a word.

" I-I have videos of Otto and me in the lab messing around, and I have one of him acting out... j-just in-case he, h-hit me or something. I also have the records of when he would p-pay me- " Peter said, but didn't mentioned the fact that even if Octo had hit him, he probably wouldn't have forwarded it to the police. They didn't need to know that.

Steve nodded slightly and sigh " Okay kid, I trust you enough, with how much you've helped us in battle, it's hard not to " Steve said and nodded his head, although it seemed like it was more to himself, as if confirming his own words. Peter nodded as well, albeit more slowly before speaking up.

" Aren't you guys... gonna comment on how young I am? " Peter asked, surprising himself a bit. What he didn't expect was the sudden bark of laughter from Bucky, making him jump a bit and look over as the man wheezed slightly as he spoke up, his hand on Steve's shoulder.

" We were all worried about that, but then Tony told us how you defeated the Vulture and saved his gear from being stolen, even after he took away your suit. You practically unstoppable, so the best we can do is keep you safe... And It would be hypocritical of Steve to be mad at you " Bucky said and looked over at his boyfriend who flushed a bit.

" Okay! But I wasn't  _15_  when I wanted to go to war! " Steve said and his boyfriend shook his head, leading him out of the room. Gradually, everyone slowly trickled out after them. The last person to leave was Clint who seemed to hesitate of something before speaking up.

" Peter, I have kids, and I have to say I don't like what your doing, because if my own kids would do this I would probably have a stroke with how much it would put them in danger " Clint said, and that got a snort out of Tony, but Clint ignored him and continued " But with what Tony has told us, we can't stop you... But just, be a kid sometimes, okay? The whole world doesn't rest on your shoulders, we're here for you at any time of the day. " Clint said and Peter smiled and him reassuringly before nodding and leaving. Before he closed the door, Peter could still hear the distant discussion between Steve and Bucky.

"  _Oh my god I dropped and airport beam on a 15 year old kid. "_

_" It's okay babe- "_

_" It's not! "_

Peter snorted softly and zoned out of their conversation before glancing over at his mentor and father figure. Tony pulled a chair up to the side of his bed and gripped at his hand comfortingly. They didn't say anything to each other, because there silence spoke loud enough.

It was all gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Iv'e been horribly sick for the past two days but I was feeling a bit better today, so I wrote this because Boredom.
> 
> Also I'm really sorry, my hand slipped.
> 
> This is probably horribly written I'm so sorry, it's not even Beta Read.
> 
> Also PLEASE leave a comment! I love responding to them and reading them! =D


End file.
